Horror Story
by InfinityRyu
Summary: Warning: cerita gaje, cerita one shoot alias langsung tamat, di setiap chapter nggak berhubungan sama sekali.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: cerita gaje, cerita one shoot alias langsung tamat, di setiap chapter nggak berhubungan sama sekali, horror/misteri gak kerasa**

Hari ini adalah hari libur. Konohamaru dan ayahnya berlibur kepantai. Di pantai, Konohamaru langsung melompat ke air tanpa melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Ia berenang dengan riang, akan tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah ombak besar menerjangnya hingga membuatnya pingsan dan menyeretnya jauh ke tengah laut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Konohamaru tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia melihat kesekeliling, yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah pasir dan pohon-pohon besar. Ia terdampar disebuah pulau. Dengan cepat Ia berdiri dan menyusuri pulau itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Bahkan sebuah desapun tidak ada. Tempat itu adalah pulau tidak berpenghuni.

Langit semakin lama semakin gelap, membuat Konohamaru tidak dapat melihat sekeliling. Ia mengumpulkan ranting yang bisa dia dapatkan dan membuat api unggun kecil. Ia terus menunggu ditepi pantai berharap dapat ditemukan. Hari semakin larut dan udara dingin berhembus, membuat Konohamaru kedinginan.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan dia melihat ada sebuah cahaya dari dalam hutan. Konohamaru merasa heran harusnya tidak ada yang tinggal di pulau ini, ia sudah memeriksa tadi.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah cahaya itu, disana ia melihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk disamping api unggun.

Pemuda itu berkulit pucat dan ia melihat kearah Konohamaru dan tersenyum. Dengan ragu Konohamaru mendekati pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah selimut kepada Konohamaru dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Seperti dihipnotis, Konohamaru hanya diam dan menuruti kata pemuda itu.

Pagi hari, Konohamaru terbangun karena mendengar ada orang yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia mengibaskan selimutnya dan segera bangun, ia kaget karena selimut yang tadi malam diberikan oleh pemuda aneh itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah daun pisang. Ia mengesampingkan hal itu dan mencari arah suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Ia berlari keluar hutan dan melihat ada sebuah kapal dan ayahnya disamping kapal itu bersama dengan tim SAR. Ia berlari dan memeluk ayahnya erat-erat, ia sangat senang akhirnya ditemukan.

Sesampainya dirumah pantai, Konohamaru menceritakan tentang pemuda yang ditemuinya di pulau itu. Pemilik rumah pantai itu mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah anak yang hilang lima tahun yang lalu karena terseret ombak. Ia ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa, karena terlambat ditemukan. Sejak saat itu apabila ada anak yang terseret ombak, ia pasti bertemu dengan pemuda itu di pulau.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hai minna, untuk fanfict-fanfict lain Ryu belum bisa lanjutkan, karena dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya sekarang. Jadi, untuk mengisi waktu, untuk sementara ini Byakko(saya) yang akan menggantikan Ryu untuk membuat fanfict, tapi hanya untuk short fict seperti yang satu ini ^^. **

**Baiklah, tanpa banya bicara lagi.**

**HAPPY READING**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: horror gak kerasa, tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s) bertebaran, dll.**

**OLD HOUSE**

Seorang pemuda berambut putih klimis berjalan seorang diri di jalan yang sepi, ditemani pencahayaan yang redup dari lampu jalan yang sesekali berkedip. Bulan tertutup oleh gumpalan awan hitam di langit menandakan akan turun hujan.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lantunan musik yang berasal dari earphone yang di pakainya. Langit semakin mendung, udara dingin mulai berhembus kencang. Air mulai turun dari langit malam, awalnya hanya rintikkan kecil, tetapi lama-kelamaan air yang turun berubah menjadi semakin deras. Membuat pemuda itu terpaksa berlari di tengah derasnya hujan, mencari tempat berteduh.

Pemuda itu terus berlari, hingga ia menemukan sebuah rumah tua yang terbuat dari kayu. Rumah itu cukup besar, tapi kurang ter-urus. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari halaman depannya yang ditumbuhi rumput hampir setinggi lutut, pagar kayu yang termakan rayap, dan lampu teras yang pecah, membuat rumah itu sedikit terlihat angker.

Si pemuda berlari menuju rumah itu dan berdiri di terasnya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang basah dan memeras ujung bajunya, membuat lantrai teras itu tergenang air.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Di sudut kanan teras terdapat sebuah kursi goyang yang menghadap keluar dengan sebuah meja kecil disamping kursi itu. Sebuah vas bunga kecil di atas meja dengan bunga yang sudah layu.

Matanya beralih saat didengarnya suara decitan yang berasal dari pintu rumah itu. Pintu itu terbuka secara perlahan, membuat pemuda itu sedikit merinding mendengar suara decitannya. Pemuda itu terus memperhatikan pintu hingga terbuka sempurna.

Kosong.

Tidak ada apapun di balik pintu itu, yang ada hanyalah kegelapan. Penasaran, pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju pintu. Ia memasuki rumah itu dengan sedikit was-was, takut ada yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Setelah memasuki rumah, samar-samar terdengar suara alunan musik orgel. Semakin lama alunan musik itu terasa semakin dekat. Pemuda itu merasakan suhu di sekelilingnya mendingin dengan cepat. Takut, pemuda itu berbalik. Ia berpikir untuk meninggalkan rumah itu sekarang. Tapi sial baginya, pintu rumah itu terbanting tertutup.

Dan malam itu, ditutupi derasnya hujan samar-samar terdengar teriakan pilu seseorang dari sebuah rumah tua…

END…?


End file.
